Anthem of Angels
by CagedCanary
Summary: A oneshot telling the story of how Tifa deals with her friend Aeris' death. Rated T because this story deals with a difficult topic.


**A/N:** I've been wanting to write this fanfiction for some time now, because I love the friendship between Aeris and Tifa. I dislike how many fans think opposites, if you've played the game you can plainly see they were. Lyrics from the song 'Anthem of Angels' of course! Oh and I realize her name is also Aerith but I grew up calling her Aeris so you'll have to deal with it during this fanfiction :P.

**Disclaimer**: I obviously do not own these characters or Final Fantasy VII.

* * *

**_"White walls surround us _**  
**_No light will touch your face again _**  
**_Rain taps the window _**  
**_As we sleep among the dead"_**

Her face was cold against Tifa's fingertips as she placed the palm of her hand over her friend's lifeless face. Her usually brilliant green eyes were closed and her features were pale. She looked like an angel, peacefully sleeping beneath the surrounding figures of her group's members. Tifa's own face was frozen, the shocked expression she had formed the moment she had heard of Aeris' fate still remained. Her red eyes were wide with fear and sorrow. She knelt beside the body for what seemed like hours before her heart seemed to finally painfully twist and reality slapped her hard across her own face. She sprung to her feet and fled the scene quickly, if those behind her were calling her name she certainly couldn't hear them.

'_No, no, no._' Was all her mind seemed to be able to say as salty tears begin to spill from her eyes. This wasn't happening. It was a horrid dream and soon she would wake up and Aeris would be alive and well like she had always been. She would smile cheerfully and take Tifa's hand, speaking of the memories that were on her mind that day, and Tifa would return the stories of her own. Together they would laugh and gossip about the scenes they had witnessed over their adventure together and speak of the fears that dwell in their hearts. They would comfort in each other and the warm embrace of her friend's hug would surround her as she told Tifa it would be fine.

Expect it wasn't. It never would be okay again, because her wonderful friend had left the world and she would never feel the comfort of Aeris' words again. This hollowness would never leave her and she would forever be trapped inside this deepening sadness. Everything was _his_ fault. Just like it had always been. He had killed almost everything she had cared for and now he had taken Aeris as well.

Anger seemed to blind her as her hand clenched into a tight fist, her knuckles turned white as she screamed and punched an innocence near-by tree. She repeated his action again and again until her knuckles started to bleed. Her knees gave out and she fell to the ground, burying her face inside her hands as she continues to mourn over the loss of her beloved friend.

The first time she had met Aeris was during her mission at Wall Market. Even though she had seen the way her future-friend had smiled at Cloud, she had felt more than touched she had taken the risk to come and help Cloud save her, or at least at the time they had both thought she had needed rescuing. Either way, she had been more than grateful towards the cheery brunette woman. She had trusted Aeris with Marlene for this, and felt guilty when she had learned the Cetra had been captured.

_"Tifa... Is something bothering you?" Aeris had asked the night the party had finally been reunited._

_Tifa folded her hands in her lap and looked downwards, "I suppose I'm just thinking about Biggs, Wedge, and Jessie."_

_Aeris had nodded and spoke softly, "They were the other members of AVALANCHE. I heard what happened during the mission, Tifa. I'm sorry for your loss."_

_The bartender had bitten her lip as tears welled in her eyes, "I guess I knew all along the dangers that came with being a member, and I'm sure they did too... I just can't help but feel like... If we had of done something more to help them, they would still be here."_

_Aeris shook her head and placed an arm around Tifa's shoulders, "Don't say that, Tifa. There was nothing you could have done; it's just as you said, they would have known the risks."_

That night she had stayed awake with Tifa, their discussion eventually drifted to other topics and the pair's laughter returned. It was the night a special bond between the two girls had been made, afterwards they were seen chatting and walking together by the other member's of the party. Tifa enjoyed Aeris' company, and Aeris had felt the same. They had been both aware of each other's feelings for Cloud, but as time passed it didn't seem to matter anymore, though having the same love interest had caused the occasional jealous moment, it had never tore away at their friendship. There was a night when Aeris had told Tifa about her past boyfriend, and how at first Cloud had reminded her of him, but she had explained that she knew differently now, she saw they were two different people and was interested in getting to know Cloud better, so Tifa had shared the childhood memories she had with him, the Cetra seemed more than happy to be able to hear these stories. There was something special about understanding that they had each loved him purely that at times calmed their concerns. Tifa could honestly say that she would have felt sad if Cloud had ended up returning Aeris' feelings, but at the same time she would be happy for the two of them. They were both her friends and she would have been focused on their own happiness, after all.

Tifa lifted herself back on her feet and begin to walk away from the tree she had beaten only moments ago. It seemed unfair that Aeris would never have that chance with Cloud. Tifa could still plainly recall their last conversation before Aeris had gone missing.

_"Tifa, can I speak with you?" The Cetra had asked._

_She had nodded her head and smiled at her friend, "Of course."_

_Aeris had led her into a room where the two could be alone with each other, she took Tifa's hands within her own and looked up at her. There had been a certain sadness that glimmered within her green eyes as she spoke her next words, "You know that I love Cloud..."_

_The bartender had once again nodded, her lips twitching into a thin line of a frown at the look in her friend's eyes._

_"... Tifa, if something should ever happen... And we are all separated, I want you to continue to take care of Cloud. More than anything, I wish for his happiness and your own. I care for you both so much in different ways. Over the time we've spent together, we've gotten to know each other very well. I don't think I have ever had such a meaningful friendship. When I was younger, I didn't have many friends..." She stopped, her eyes were now beginning to water so Tifa pulled her friend into a tight hug._

_"I know, Aeris. You know that I would want you to do the same if anything ever happened to me as well... You two are my best friends."_

_The brunette pulled back from the hug, holding Tifa at arm's length. She managed to smile sadly and nodded. The next day, Aeris had gone missing._

At the time, Tifa had not understood what Aeris had meant, thinking the situation through now, she wondered if she had known all along about her fate. Had there been something she had kept from her and Cloud? The conversation had not seemed like just a coincidence to her. She wiped the trail of tears that had formed down her cheek away roughly with the back of her hand. Leaning her head back she glanced up into the sky, "Why? Why did you leave?" She had asked out loud, she had remained this way, still crying, for gaia knows how long before she finally spun back on her heels, heading towards the airship. As she boarded she ignored the looks upon her other party member's faces, and stood right into the room Aeris had slept. She took in the welcoming scent of flowers before she noticed two envelopes set on her bed. One read Cloud's name and the other read her own. She left Cloud's and quickly tore her own open.

_'Tifa-_

_I know you. You'll be crying now, won't you? Wipe your tears, and mourn no more._

_Questions will be running through your head._

_Isn't it odd how quickly you can become friends with someone and yet it's so difficult to say goodbye?_

_The other night, I was trying my best to say something along those lines to you, when I realized:_

_We'll meet again someday. If this is goodbye, it's only for a little while,_

_Aeris.'_

Folding the letter back up, Tifa held it tightly against her heart. She tried to stop her tears, but they simply overflowed.

"I can't stop, I'm sorry Aeris, but I won't forget you. I never will."

In that moment, Tifa made another promise to herself; even if it wasn't by her own hand, Sephiroth would be destroyed.

Aeris' death would never be in vain, though. Even if she didn't realize it at that time.

**_"There is nothing left of you  
I can see it in your eyes  
Sing the anthem of the angels  
And say the last goodbye _****_"_**


End file.
